gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/U
Ueron *Image *Full name: Prince Ueron *Birthplace: Ambra Reign *Birthdate: February 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Fire of the Heart *Alignment: Good *Story: Elena's cousin and madly in love with Royal Guard Viviana, he is the future king of Ambra Reign which he will plead from any danger, even from Nightmare and Soul Engaged. Umito *Image *Full name: Umito Nishimura *Birthplace: Water Village, Oda, Japan *Birthdate: September 10 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kodoku *Alignment: Good *Story: Yumeji's lover, he aims to stop her lover to get Soul Embrace because it is a evil sword. Une *Main page *Full name: Yoshitsune Minamoto *Weapon: Sworded Gauntlet *Weapon name: Ima no Tsurugi *Alignment: Good *Story: Kiyomori's arch-rival, Une killed him but he has been resurrected by a demon whitch named Dai Ji; now Kiyomori, Dai Ji and another demon named Susanoo are allies and they aim to get Soul Embrace to increase their demonic powers. His task is stop them. Uparup *Image *Full name: King Uparup *Birthplace: El Dorado *Birthdate: Fifth day after the encounter between the Sun and the Maritime Cross *Gender: Male *Age: 40 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Long Sword *Weapon name: Amarga Copa Santa *Alignment: Good *Story: protected by Gukha who is his distant relative, he has left on a mission, helped by Gukha, against Nightmare who has threaten the king to steal all El Dorado gold. Uranus *Image *Birthplace: Kobra's refuge, South Pole *Birthdate: May 13 *Gender: Female *Age: 2 *Bloody type: Turquoise Lymph *Weapon: Big Madu *Weapon name: Pakrisher *Alignment: Evil *Story: Kobra's creation, she she is capable of discernment but has been designed to have no emotions and feelings, a real apathetic warrior. Uriel *Image *Birthplace: Jerusalem, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: February 27 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Drill Spear *Weapon name: Heartshine *Alignment: Good although he is possessed by Soul Embrace *Story: this good warrior, who has always fought for good and peace, has been possessed by Soul Embrace but he has not lost his mind and continues to fight against Nightmare. He also has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and he hopes that free him by his slavery. Ursula *Image *Birthplace: Fou Empire *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Cleaver *Weapon name: Fleeting Nature *Alignment: Good *Story: fox-like Beastkin, she was a soldier of Fou Empire but then she had to leave their land because it is still owned by the evil power of Nightmare. Now she is hosted by Solskinn and she aims to free her own land from evil. Ushio *Main page *Weapon: Katana (x8) *Weapon name: Kibo no Hachikakukei *Alignment: Good *Story: he aims to help his friend Suou to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace to avenge many innocent poeple killed by Suou because of the desire to get the evil sword. Uzumushi *Main page *Weapon: Baton Chanined with Big Iron Ball *Weapon name: Haro no Barasuto *Alignment: Good *Story: leader of Kenobi Ninja with Hebitonbo, he wants to get Soul Embrace to submit Manji Clan and to awaken the spirit of one of his ancestors able to trigger evil. He is steadily hindered by two Manji kunoichi: Kunimitsu and Nenemitsu. Category:Characters